


Caramel Macchiato

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: Max最喜欢的是加了两份枫糖浆的焦糖玛奇朵, 这是只属于他的小秘密...





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts).



> 甜甜的玛奇朵送给甜甜的kk爸爸
> 
> 玛奇朵是我瞎编的，其实是我想喝了

Carlos知道Max出生在比利时的哈塞尔特，知道他十岁就拿到过卡丁车比赛全国冠军第一年F3生涯收获了第三；成为队友后，Carlos知道Max总喜欢从左侧坐进赛车，知道他在摩纳哥最喜欢的弯道是Chicane，知道他比赛前耳机里放的永远是I’m sexy and I know it，知道他的鞋码是42，知道他的耳朵一被亲就立马泛起红。

但Carlos不知道，Max最喜欢的是加了两份枫糖浆的焦糖玛奇朵，而不是每天捧着在他面前晃悠的去冰美式。

这是只属于19岁少年的小秘密，尤其是他的男朋友今年22岁了。

苦的发涩的浓缩缓缓流入刚刚冒着热气的牛奶，渐渐棕色的咖啡里晕染出大理石般的波纹，然后被一层厚厚的鲜奶油包裹得结结实实，最后淋上一层亮晶晶的焦糖，就连最基础的制作都让Max无比着迷。

他并非嗜甜，但对焦糖玛奇朵却是情有独钟。 无论飞往那个国家，无论是在Starbucks还是路边的咖啡店，Max手上捧的永远是那本加了双份糖浆的焦糖玛奇朵。

作为体能师，Jake是唯一的知情人。小屁孩爱甜食不难理解，虽然他偶尔也会苦口婆心地劝Max换上一杯脱脂拿铁，大多数情况下他也就睁一只闭一只眼，然后在训练计划中再添上那么几条。

“Jake反正我就是忍不住，让我买一杯，接下来随便你怎么着。” 反正当事人也这么说了。

唯一Jake不能理解的事，他的小朋友从来不外带。就算练习赛迫在眉睫，他也要坚持把那本冒着热气滚烫的咖啡喝下肚然后一路吐着舌头哈着气，小跑到围场。

其实如果Jake足够细心，他会发现每个午休，Max和队友的借口外出，回来时手上捧着的是喝了小半杯的去冰美式。

19岁的少年只是不想让自己的队友发现这个小秘密而已。

“Max虽然年纪小，但是相当的成熟可靠了。” 一次赛前的车队采访，Max偶然听见Carlos这么评价自己。 

哪里是成熟，只不过想让你觉得我可靠罢了。

Max第一次遇见Carlos是在红牛青训营举办的晚会上 。 显赫的背景和入选时过分优异成绩让他不免引起一部分人的妒忌猜疑，更多的人则选择近而远之。

不过Max习惯了。从参加第一次的比赛起，对于他的传言沸沸扬扬从未消退。这么些年， 他已经学会听而不闻，视而不见，没有人会想了解汗水流进眼睛疼的看不清前方的路却仍要计算着出弯控制刹车的他，也更不会有人知道他背后的清晰的棍印仅仅是因为和第一名差了0.1秒。17岁的少年，就安静坐在角落里握着psv，里面的小人被打得哇哇直叫。

“Hey，what are you doing ?” 一瓶牛奶晃到了面前，他遇见了那个西班牙男孩。

Max不记得那天他们聊了些什么，也不想记得当时的自己看上去多窘迫。他抬起了头，看见了Carlos，和他好看到过分的笑容。对了，他还记得那天的牛奶也甜掉牙了。

后来，他们就顺利成为了并肩作战的队友。

Max的脾气不好，多年的聚积的郁闷仿佛是在赛车里得到了释放。在跑道上，他极具侵略性的架势风格在为他带来积分的同时也招致了一些司机们和媒体的不满。

只有Carlos知道那个貌似不羁的少年在赛场下的沉默，也只有他会出面为自己的小队友抱不平。

“Max虽然年纪小，但是相当的成熟可靠了。” 他说，“他明白自己在做什么，也请你们客观地关注车队的成绩。”

后来，他们就在一起了。

不知道是谁先喜欢上了谁，但渐渐Max发觉自己大概从那杯牛奶开始，就喜欢上了Carlos。他喜欢上了那个会笑着听他笨拙地讲述游戏攻略的Carlos，他喜欢上了那个会在他比赛失利坐在p房沙发上发呆，然后不吭声坐在他旁边握住了他的手的Carlos，他喜欢上了那个坐在病床上也笑着反倒安慰手足无措的自己的Carlos，他喜欢上了那个在Starbucks斜着头问他要喝点什么的Carlos，那天的冷风把他的脸吹的发红，也就是那个时候，Americano，他脱口而出。

只是想让自己看上去很酷，一个属于小小少年的小心思。

也不知道是谁先告了白。

Max记得是在5月，那天晚上在酒店他陪Carlos坐在床上看了那场皇马对尤文的欧冠半决。赛。他迷迷糊糊地听着电视机里撕心裂肺地解说声，自己却盯着旁边男孩专注的侧脸出了神，解说的声音也渐行渐远，Max听见的只有自己的心跳，出奇地快。

皇马大败，虽后半程结局已定，但Max看到Carlos紧紧皱起的眉头，决定像之前他做的那样，给自己队友一个安慰的拥抱。

然后，一个拥抱变成了一个吻，一个吻变成了一次激烈的性爱。

两个少年的吻从浅尝即止渐渐变成了一场唇舍的缠斗，等到Max把Carlos推倒在了床上，感受到对方顺从的任由自己的舌头为所欲为，才发现两个人早就在纠缠中把T恤外套七零八落扔在了床下。身下的男孩喘着粗气，脸上已泛起了粉色的红晕。

Max双臂撑在Carlos两侧，正对上了他带着些许湿气了的眼睛，Max犹豫一下，可两人下半身也因为之前的擦枪走火半硬，此时紧紧贴合在一起，他觉得自己越发涨得厉害。  
然后身下的人一把勾住了他的脖子，吻住了Max。

“You can fuck me, now.”

最后一丝少年的理智在得到允许后瞬间崩塌，属于男孩的欲望开始占据了主导。

Max加深了那个吻，舌头的搅动下，他的手超Carlos的后方探去。

虽然之前在学校不乏女孩的追求，Max却第一次在面对身下的人时显得小心翼翼 ，生怕自己的鲁莽弄伤了他。安抚似拍着怀里抓着他肩膀，不断颤抖的人，Max一面一点点加深自己的进入。每一次的撞击，都伴随着一声细小的呜咽。直到哽咽在一次次的深入后变得甜腻。

房间里电视还播放着先前比赛的集锦，桌上还没吃完的冰激淋也化了一大半。

Max的秘密最终还是没能瞒住自己的小男友 ，那天在和去围场前在Starbucks等着咖啡时，撞见了同样一大早来买咖啡的Carlos，而正好那位穿着黑围裙的咖啡师大声地报出了自己的名字，后者只能一脸人民的接过那杯放了双份焦糖的玛奇朵，棕白相间在透明的杯子里清晰可见。

Carlos什么也没说，一路上像没事人一样的和抱着玛奇朵不敢动口的小朋友聊起了不久前看到Sebastian在梅奔p房穿着鲜艳的赛车服狂敲休息室门的八卦。Max支支吾吾，看着奶油从杯面一路沉到了杯底。

然后那天起，小红牛的休息室出现了两杯焦糖玛奇朵，并排放在了一起。

但Max没有告诉Carlos的是，他喜欢焦糖玛奇朵，是因为他想到了Carlos。

他像一杯旁人趋之若鹜的expresso，在家庭的众望和压力下生活了17年，然后他遇见了Carlos，清冷的浓缩渗入了香甜的热牛奶，然后化在了一起，不再苦涩。然后被白奶油覆盖，撒上焦糖。他私心的多加了糖浆，因为他希望和Carlos在一起他们的甜度是也是双份。

这才是19岁的少年只有他自己知道的秘密。


End file.
